Imprints
by U Kno U Luv Anna
Summary: DONE A collection of the wolf pack and thier imprints. More info inside. Wolf Pack and some of my own characters. Please reveiw and tell me if you hate it.
1. Imprints

Imprints

This is some one shots of the wolf pack with their imprints. I will try to pair everyone up and also include stories of Emily, Renesme, Clarie, Rachel, and Kim with their wolves. After I get everyone I might include a story of all of them finding out about the pack. I may also do a few other chapters of of the wolves and imprints. Right now I'm thinking that Seth will have to chapters. So I hope you like it! Please review! I will try to update about once a week. I have three written so far and one in progress. Please tell whom you want for the next chapters. Remember review!!!


	2. Embry & Yin

Embry & Yin

_Jingle. _The bells in the door announced the arrival of a costumer. I looked up from the magazine I was reading. At first glance I didn't see whom had entered the store. My eyes quickly scanned the area. Luckily the counter was positioned in a way that allowed my to see me to see the whole store; I caught sight of a women standing by the magazine rack. I thought nothing of it and turned back to my reading.

"Hmm..." Someone coughed.

"I looked up, "Yes--" I stopped in mid sentence. It was the women who had walked in earlier, but what I thought of as nothing before, turned into something that would change my life forever. Everything else faded from my mind. I only head eyes for her. The radio, my have eaten sandwich, even my boss yelling at someone, all faded to the back, just a buzz. Hell, a meteor could have crashed through the roof and I would never notice.

She was beautiful. Her hair was long, pulled back into a low pony-tail. It was such a dark black that the ceiling lights reflected back, giving it a nice shine. My eyes traveled down ward, away from the top of her head. I found a nice surprise of deep red lips against a nice honey coloured face. I looked in to her eyes, I was startled with what I found. Her almond shaped eyes held a nice warmth in their deep amber irises. They felt as if she could see right through me with those eyes. Like maybe she could see what I really am.

A wolf.

"Um...Could you please help me?" The women asked. She was slightly annoyed. Her lower lip pouted out just the tinniest bit, but I still saw it. She was beautiful.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Embry," I smiled big and tried to make her feel welcomed.

"It's okay. I'm Yin."

I had just Imprinted.


	3. My Better Half

My Better Half

I grabbed a towel from the hall closet before walking out the door of my apartment. I needed to get out, too many people were trying to reach me. Too many knew where I lived. I knew I was missed, but I didn't care, it just fueled my drive to get out. I was currently staying in Big Lagoon,California. I left because every single one of the pack had imprinted or fallen love, they all found their other half; while I was stuck in the sidelines. Feeling as if I would be alone forever, becoming a cat lady. I just couldn't handle it any more, so I broke out, and left. I had my cell phone and I told a few people were I was heading. I just told them south.

I walked down the hall; two flights of stairs; the lobby; and out the front door. I crossed the street and headed to the beach. I found a nice spot away from the crowd. I set down the towel and laid down. The sun felt wonderful on my skin, it had a nice lulling type of comfort. One of the only things that was warm to me. I soon drifted off to sleep, the waves and sun creating a nice lullaby.

"Watch out!" Someone screamed pulling me out of my deep slumber. I didn't move out of the way quick enough, because someone tripped over me. Falling on top of me. The was an awkward struggle to get up.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The man told me getting up and offering me his hand. I didn't take it and stood up my self. "I really am sorry," the man said politely. I brushed the sand of my hands and looked into the man's face, about to tell him off. But when I saw his face I was speechless. His hair was a dark black that fell into his face. He shook his head, and his hair moved out from in front of his eyes. What I saw took me back in surprise, again, he had eyes that were such a light blue, the almost looked white.

I felt vulnerable when I looked at him, like I needed his help. In any other situation I would have been angry with him for making me feel this way; but he made it seem like the most comfortable feeling in the world.

I looked him up and down, you could say I was checking him out. I saw his muscular arms and tried to imagine what it would feel like to have him hold me in those arms, I smiled at the thought. He had a very tone stomach and runner like legs. His skin was tanned but still not as dark as mine.

"I'm Zachery and I am sorry." When I didn't say anything he said:

"Um, are you okay?" he asked, smiling a bit at me.

I smiled back, "Yeah, I'm Leah," and I think I found my better half.


	4. With Out a Name

Without A Name

"Can I patrol alone today?" I asked Jacob. I needed some time to think and I didn't really want some one right there beside me listening, I'd rather have them be some where far away, so they couldn't see my face.

"Sure, whatever Seth," Jacob seemed a little annoyed .

"Ness is grounded, so I can't see her for a while," Jake said looking down at his feet, "Anyway, I'll meet up with around five thirty."

"Okay, Jake." I walked out the door of jake's house. I walked a little ways into the woods out behind Jake's house, before taking off my shorts and phasing. I took off west towards the beach.

I loved running, since first phasing I have always loved it. Now I just let myself sink into the movement, something that used to be difficult, now the greatest feeling in the world. Something I could just dink into, so deep that it seemed like nothing could drag me out.

Not much happened, Jake joined me and I felt his unhappiness, at not seeing Nessie. I couldn't wait for the same thing to happen to me, to love someone with all my heart.

I looked up, and saw that the sun was setting through the trees.

_Seth! Get over here! We need you! _Jake yelled at through the pack mind.

_What's wrong? _I asked as I turned around and headed in the other direction.

_We got three vamps over here. _

_I'm on my way._ I ran with all my might, putting more effort in then normal. They were about two miles way. I ran hard for about five minutes.

Then I saw them, they were in a small clearing. As soon as I got there, I felt something wrong. Then with out thinking I pouced, with a growl I leapead. I thought that I was trying to attack one of the vampires, but instead I leaped at Quil.

_Get away from her!_ I screamed in my mind at him. _Wait, what am I talking about?_

_I don't know! Just get the hell off me! _Quil shrugged me off and returned to the fight. I got up and was going to fight when I saw her. The woman I tried to defend before. The others notice how I felt and stopped fighting. The vampires saw this as weakness and attacked them. I couldn't attack my brothers, nor could I attack the vampires. My brothers were afraid of accidently hurting the woman so they didn't attack either.

The only sensible thing I could think of doing was phasing and trying to talk to them.

"STOP!" I yelled as soon as I was in human form again. They actually did stop.

"What are you doing?" One of the men asked.

"Something has happened and we can no longer attack you," Jake said standing up.

"What do you mean?" The other man asked.

"Well…Er…I guess you could say I found…Um...My…Um…Mate," I said looking down at my feet.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, and how does it affect us?" The first of the two men to speak asked.

"I imprinted on her," I said looking up at the woman. She turned to look at my, I smiled thinking that she was okay with being my imprint, her face was filled with disgust, my smile imdeatliy faded.

"What the Hell!?" She screamed.

"Please--" I started.

"No, I'm leaving, I can't deal with this shit!" She turned and fled, her companions following. As she ran away I felt as if my heart was ripped from my chest. I was about to phase and go after her, when Embry put his hand on my shoulder:

"Don't, you'll only make it worse."

"Seth, it works both ways, even though she doesn't feel it now, she will. She will come back, she will soon feel as bad as you."

"Thank you, for telling me that, it helps some, but I just wish I knew her name."


	5. A Step Forward

A/N: sorry im almost a week late!! but you guys get a chapter and what came to mind when I tried to write sam's story. hope you like. please reveiw!!

~Anna

* * *

A Step Forward

"Have a good day at school?" I asked Claire as she got into the car. Claire was fifteen now and couldn't wait to drive, she has her learners permit. And she usually asks me if she can drive home, but today she just got in the car and was silent.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Please tell me, because if anything was wrong, you know I would do any thing to help you.

She just nodded her head and looked out the window. I wasn't believing her, but if she didn't want to talk about it then I wouldn't press. I pulled away from the curb, I drove past the student parking lot, as we drove by Claire's breathing hitched. I looked in the direction she was looking in, but all I saw was her friend, Jeniffer I think, get into a car with some guy. I thought nothing of it and continued out of the parking lot. We drove in silence for a while, Claire's breathing started returning back to normal.

We got about ten miles from home when I heard sniffling, I sneaked a glance at Claire, she was wiping her face.

"Claire, is...are you all right?" Please tell me why you are crying, please let me know if I am the cause.

"I'm...okay," Claire said quietly. Claire stop lying to me.

"No you're not."

"I...I," Claire started to sob. I pulled over, and pulled her onto my lap, it had been awhile since I had held her like this. I held her and pressed her face to my chest.

"Shh, it's okay. Please don't cry, my baby girl. It's okay. I"m here," I just kept repeating those words, trying to help her. After she had cried it out I asked her:

"Are you okay?"

Claire nodded.

I looked down at her, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She just nodded her head before launching into a story of how her boyfriend broke up with her and then before she could even tell her best friend, Jeniffer, she saw them walking and holding hands.

I thought that when Claire first got a boyfriend, I would be jealous, but I was still in the best friend stage. But now, after what had just happened I saw Claire differently. I looked at her mouth as something that always held a smile, now when I looked at them, I wondered what it would feel like to have them against mine. When that happened I was taken aback, it had just jumped out at me, I was literally speechless.

"Quil?" Claire asked, taken her face off my chest and looking up at me.

I shook my head trying to get the thought out, I wasn't ready, nor was Claire, "Yeah?"

"Do I have to go home?"

"No we, can stay here if you want, or go do something?" I told her, hoping she would want to go do something in town, I wasn't ready to have her sit on my lap right now.

"Can we go shopping or something?" I sighed mentally, relaxing, shopping, easy, I can handle that:

"Sure, what ever you want."


	6. A Look Inside

supposed to be whats going thru sam's mind after he hurts emily. hope you like

* * *

**A Look Inside**

Dark, So Dark,  
Just an outline,  
Can't see the Faces.

Dreary, Such Dismal,  
Too depressing,  
Cutting off from the Faces.

A Sight, Such A Sight,  
Send some to madness,  
Faces of Fire.

Alone, So very much Alone,  
We are alone,  
The Faces are fading.

* * *

in case no one got it sams kinda going into himself and becoming quite depressed

plz reveiw!! and you'll get a chap on monday!!


	7. The Twins

A/N this is the farthest that I've written so far, so I want to try to update next Monday. I have a thought about Sam and Emily, but it may change. Please review and tell me whom you would like. I want to do another Seth/No Name (so far) and a Quil/Claire one, but tell me whom you want. So REVIEW!!  
~Anna

* * *

The Twins

I slipped my sunglasses down my forehead, so they rested on my nose. "Ahh," I sighed as I looked at the sunset. The sky was a nice soft pink, while the sea was dark, a nice cool inviting colour.

"Too bad we didn't bring suits," My sister, and twin said turning away from the view. She leaned against the boardwalk railing. Her eyes scanning the crowd. Her eyes brightened just the slightest, but enough for me to turn to see what she had found. I saw two tall, dark Indian men. The shorter of the two was staring at my twin.

Even though we looked alike, we were complete opposites. While I got all the boys and went to every party. She had great grades and wonderful friends. I know my friends are bitches and will drop me if everyone else was, but I was popular when we hung out, so I was okay with them. My twin was shy so when we went out people would tend to glance right over her. I guess you could say had more self-confidence. So when I saw someone checking her out you could say I was jealous.

The man poked his friend before slightly gesturing to us. The taller turned to look at my sister, his eyes then moved to me. Once his eyes alighted on my face, he broke into a smile and clapped his companion on the back.

"Bet I can make them both notice me," I told my sister.

"Ha! I already got one watching me, won't take long to get his friend to look too," she replied stepping up to the challenge. She was like that, she wouldn't go out on her own to try to get someone or something, but once someone turned it into a challenge, she wouldn't turn it down. I took out my pony-tail; ran my hands through my hair, licked my lips; put my sunglasses onto the top of my head. "You ready yet?" my sister asked me. I just nodded.

"I walked towards a stand selling jewelry, I made sure to walk right past the two men. The taller followed me with his eyes, but his companion's never left my twin. I got to the stand, slightly disappointed. I turned to look for my sister. She wasn't were I had left her. I scanned the crowd. I saw her platinum blond head contrasted nicely against the dark skin of the Indian men. The one that seemed so interested looked up at me and beckoned to me to come over.

I walked over to the group.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay," I replied happily. My sister looked at me and had a look that said _told you_.

"And I'm Kelsey."

"Brady," the shorted one said looking Kelsey in the eye.

"Colin," replied the other.

Colin and Brady changed my sister's and my life. We vowed to stay with them for as long as possible, but no matter how much of match we were with them. Kelsey and I couldn't keep ourselves from thinking that they were hiding something from us.


	8. The Day After

**a/n **sorry i'm a day late but i had to study for a history exam. just so you know this is Emily's side of the tale of what happened. screw this!! the words are not centered, which makes me angry nor will they become centered, stupid! yeah so what im ocd about it!**

* * *

**

**The Day After**

Yelling insulting voices,  
man beside me shaking,  
myself feeling abused.

Man explodes,  
relishing a fury of pain.

Pain fades,  
I welcome the blackness.

Bright, piercing light,  
tears in my eye.

Forget all the pain,  
man beside me smiling,  
as am I.

Smile leaves,  
his and mine.

Pain from my face,  
man sees the pain.

I am sorry,  
only words,  
man said.

I love you,  
were the only words  
man received.

* * *

plz review!! it helps me write and well im out of ideas so well i need some of those too!!


	9. The Last Chapter

I am so sorry but I seemed to have lost all inspiration for my Twilight stories. I have given up on them. I am sorry, but I don't have anything to write, nor do I think I could. I guess if any one would like to finish them themsevles then they can PM me and ask, but I doudbt anyone would. Once again I'm sorry. I don't feel motivated to write such happy stories. I hope you guys are okay with that. Thank You, everyone who has read and reveiwed.

EclipseLover97  
jbcl77  
Anne Shirley Cullen  
HPobsessssssed7  
AngloArab  
OvervealousGuineaPig  
Monique.  
danuzkito  
danmol  
Vampyre-Rose  
TwilightLover1518  
farmgirl5665  
emokittyrox13  
icelandic oasis (Thank You! Your one review helped the most!)  
edward-jacob-taylor-lover  
Hyvanna  
Lozza..... (snowyangel95)  
nfanpepsi  
cheeranimee07  
wingedwolfgirl  
Winged Werepire Girl99  
Fanpire611  
Lunakitten12


	10. Petition

I came across a petition for . For anyone that doesn't know, has gone through a major over haul. Many stories that I love have been removed. For years, has been a place to upload stories.

This is the petition:

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Here are some reasons people have signed that I think are amazing:

I was flabbergasted when I saw this - I cannot believe so much valuable work is being trashed because it doesn't fit parameters that have not been strictly enforced since they were put into action. I have been a patron of going on eight years now and have read all types of fiction. The work on this site (the work that is being threatened) is what inspired and encouraged me to start writing myself. Some of the best writing I have ever had the pleasure of reading I've read here. Some of which would be trashed due to this rash enforcement.  
What is the point of a ratings system if anything disagreeable is automatically purged? Most other sites have age restrictions, I do not see how that is a more difficult task to implement than these new "Image Managers" which quite frankly I think is pointless. I much rather no images on this site for literature and a free range of story content than a little image of the author next to a bland PG story title.  
How can you have Books, TV shows, Movies, etc that have sexual or violent themes, or course language on this site yet expect the stories created on here to not reflect and stay true to the core of that story and it's characters? It is preposterous.  
This feels like someone catching a teenager drinking underage and then enacting prohibition on the whole town as a "reasonable" measure.  
The though of all those labored over works squandered suddenly TEN YEARS after there being no issue - I am truly disheartened, and I hope either a different course of action is taken or I wish and its future users (all within the PG reading range) the best as I sadly look for a site where one can truly "unleash their imagination".

I'm signing because is where I first discovered the world of being an accepted writer. It's also been a huge source of inspiration, fun, and comfort, for nearly half my life. "Cleansing" it wont do anything more than destroy stories that some authors have spent years of their lives on. By doing this purge, regardless of how appropriately people rate their works, is taking away a source of creative freedom and is, ultimately, denying us writers a very important sense of protection.

The link for the petition can be found on my profile.


End file.
